


Popcorn

by Siosticks



Category: Kid Cosmic (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Just kids being kids, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29977407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siosticks/pseuds/Siosticks
Summary: Rosa makes a drawing, Kid has popcorn guns, Tuna is Tuna. Just a light-hearted drabble. Takes place after the ending of season 1 but before the start of season 2 (no one has rings)
Relationships: The Kid & Rosa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Popcorn

**Author's Note:**

> Content warnings: Mild choking, mention of weapon.

The talented artist added another splash of red to her masterpiece. The green sky and red grass symbolised things an uncultured mind couldn’t even begin to understand. “My four-year-old could draw that!” they’d say, scoffing at the beautiful piece in the museum. And what do you know, maybe a four-year-old  **_did_ ** draw it. 

Forget the “maybe,” a four year old drew that. Rosa stood up on the diner bench to admire her drawing. She was about to pick it up to show it to Jo when a certain cat decided that it would make a very comfy seat. “No!! Kitty, get down!” She complained. She pushed at the cat to try and get him off her artwork, but he was determined to keep sitting on it. Yet, an unstoppable force meets an unmovable object, and she kept pushing at the rotund cat. Eventually, he let himself get pushed over, exposing his belly to the world. The drawing was still lost under the mountain of cat, though. She was beginning to get desperate, dragging out her “Noooo” the way only a small child can. Cats, however, don’t care much for the complaints of human children, so the cat continued his peaceful slumber. 

Rosa sighed deeply and sat down in defeat. She gently scratched Tuna between the front paws, getting a drowsy half-purr-half-meow in response. This brought a smile to her face and she continued petting him, eventually forgetting about her drawing.

It was then that the Kid ran into the diner with the energy of a hamster on fifteen shots of 8-hour-energy. He almost lost his balance when he booked a right to the table Rosa was sitting at. “Rosa, look!” He pulled out a contraption of several pieces of PVC-pipe held together by duct tape. “It’s a popcorn gun!” He explained, holding the ‘popcorn gun’ to his mouth to show how it worked. “You put popcorn in here and when you blow, it shoots out the other side!” He pulled out another popcorn gun and a snack-sized bag of popcorn from his tool belt and put them on the table. “You wanna play?” he asked. Rosa practically beamed as she picked up the glorified PVC pipe. “Yea, play!” she shouted, pulling open the bag of popcorn. She put a piece of popcorn in the pipe and-

“Not in the diner!” Flo had rushed over to the table and pulled the popcorn gun out of Rosa’s hands. “Go outside.” When Rosa nodded, Flo put the contraption back on the table. Rosa stood up, and picked up her gun. Together with Kid, she headed outside, near the dumpster where Jo was taking out the trash.

“This town ain’t big enough for the two of us, amigo” Kid said, doing a cowboy stance as he ‘loaded’ his ‘gun’. Rosa put a piece of popcorn in hers, put her mouth to it, and inhaled. The piece of popcorn went into her throat and she started coughing. Kid dropped his gun and sprinted over as soon as he realised what happened, but he didn’t know what to do. That’s where Jo came in. She quickly knelt down next to Rosa and gently slapped her on the back until the piece of popcorn came back up. “Are you okay, Rosa?” She asked. Rosa nodded. Fortunately, she could laugh about it. “Rosa you have to blow the popcorn out the other side, not breathe it in! I should’ve explained it to you, I’m sorry.” Kid put his hands on her shoulders “Do you still want to play?” Rosa stood up and picked her popcorn gun back up. “Yes, let’s play!” she smiled.

They spent the rest of the afternoon and most of the evening pretending to be cowboys and shooting popcorn at each other. 


End file.
